Babysitting
by TheFaultInRebecca
Summary: LBD fluff. Jane and Bing go out to dinner, leaving engaged Lizzie and Darcy to babysit for the first time. Mainly Jane's anxiety about leaving her baby and Darcy wanting to prove he's good father material to Lizzie. My first fan-fic, so please don't judge too harshly.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know if we should be doing this, Bing," Jane Lee said to her husband fretfully. "Amy's only two months old, it seems too soon to leave her. Maybe we should call the restaurant and cancel our reservation." Jane was already halfway to the phone in the hall before Bing gently pulled her back by the waist and held her close.

"Honey, it's our three-year anniversary; we should go out and enjoy ourselves. Amy will be fine, she has the world's best babysitters tonight." Just as Bing finished his sentence, the couple heard a car pulling up in the driveway. "See?" continued Bing, "Punctual, as always. A sign of how responsible they are."

Jane frowned and gnawed on her lip, still uncertain. After a moment, however, she exhaled and turned to her husband, smiling. "You're right, she'll be fine. It's just because it's my first time leaving her. You answer the door and I'll get Amy."

Bing walked to the door while Jane went upstairs. Bing watched his wife's retreating figure, smiling. He hadn't thought he could fall any further in love with her, but the love Jane had for their daughter showed Bing, once again, how perfect she was. He couldn't wait to spoil her at dinner tonight. He shook his head, laughing at his own behaviour, and opened the door.

"Oh, so there is someone home after all." Lizzie Bennet teased, stepping through the doorway and hugging Bing. "I was about to call Jane and see if you'd brought Amy to the restaurant with you."

"Don't let Jane hear you," replied Bing, "I don't want her getting any ideas! How are you, Lizzie?"

"I'm good," Lizzie replied, "I'm looking forward to giving my adorable niece a cuddle. Looking forward to dinner?"

"I can't wait," grinned Bing, "I really want tonight to be special, I don't want Jane to be worrying about Amy. I told her she won't need to worry because we've got such great babysitters, but there's only one of you..." Bing looked at Lizzie questioningly, imploring her to explain why she was alone. He only got a wink as a response before Lizzie followed the sound of Jane's voice upstairs. Getting more confused by the second, Bing stepped outside. "Darcy?" he called. He knew his best friend had come with Lizzie; the couple went everywhere together. They'd actually been together longer than Jane and Bing had, but had decided to take things slow, seeing as they'd gotten off to such a bad start. They'd gotten engaged last Christmas, and everyone was delighted for the couple.

Bing rounded the corner and saw Darcy leaning against his car, talking on his cellphone. _Typical,_ thought Bing, _another business call. _He was about to go back into the house when he realised this wasn't just another business call.

"But Gigi," William said nervously, "It's a baby. I mean, I love Amy, but I've never done anything like this before. And I don't want to mess up in front of Lizzie, I don't want her to think..." He didn't finish his sentence, but Bing knew when he meant; I don't want her to think I won't make a good father. Bing returned to the house, giving his friend some privacy. He'd had the same doubts himself when he found out Jane was pregnant. He assumed every guy did, it seemed natural. But, Darcy was naturally a worrier, of course he was freaking out about tonight. But Bing knew his friend would be fine; he was a gentle and caring person, he seemed like the kind of guy little kids would love.

A few minutes later, Darcy walked in, looking slightly more relaxed. The others were in the kitchen; Bing was holding Amy and Jane was showing Lizzie where the milk, baby monitor and everything else a babysitter could possibly need was. Bing greeted Darcy first and Jane immediately walked over to give him a hug. Lizzie smiled at her fiancé; she knew he was nervous but knew better than to say it to him. Honestly, she thought it was adorable. He wanted her to know he'd be a good father, as if she didn't already know that through his relationship with Gigi. She watched William as he took Amy from Bing and the little girl grabbed hold of one of his fingers and giggled. Jane snapped Lizzie out of her reverie; "So, is there anything else? Do you know enough?" The lip was being chewed again. Lizzie laughed at her sister's nervousness.

"Jane, don't worry, we'll be fine. I'll call you if there's a problem, but there won't be. I babysat all through my teenage years and William..." she gestured to her fiancé, who was cuddling Amy while talking to Bing, "... He's a natural."

"He is," said Jane, sounding relieved, but also excited. "He'll be great, Lizzie."

"I know." Lizzie smiled.

Soon enough, Bing enticed Jane into the car, with promises of safety and reminders of reservation times. Lizzie and William stood outside the house as the car drove off, Lizzie waving Amy's little hand on her behalf. When the car was out of sight, Lizzie turned to William and grinned. "Let's go inside and get to know this little beauty."

"Sounds good to me." smiled William, and the three went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say a huge thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews. I was so surprised! I really hope you enjoy my story. **

* * *

Lizzie brought Amy into the house and Darcy followed, closing the front door behind them. The couple sat on the couch and Lizzie held the baby up to face them.

"Hello, Amy-Boo," Lizzie cooed, using the nickname Lydia had come up with that quickly stuck, "Are we gonna have fun tonight? Yes we are, oh yes we are." Lizzie smiled brightly, causing Amy to mimic her.

William smirked and asked, "At what age will you begin to tease and use sarcasm on the poor girl? She might get used to you acting so sweet."

"I'm sweet to you, aren't I?" Lizzie replied archly, kissing William's cheek to strengthen her argument. She pulled Amy close and sighed. "And I can't resist fawning over this little thing, she's just so cute!" Before William could agree, Amy started crying. William was immediately on his feet, looking alarmed. "What do we do? Will I get something? Diapers, a bottle?" _An ambulance?_ He added silently.

Lizzie laughed at her fiancé's distress and bounced Amy a little. "Give me a second, we'll see what's wrong." Lizzie checked Amy's diaper and then stroked her back to get rid of any wind. When neither of those helped, Lizzie checked her watch. "She must be hungry; Jane said she might want feeding at about ten, and it's half nine now. Will you get the bottle ready? It's in the refrigerator; put it in the microwave for thirty seconds and bring a towel back in with you." William sped in to the kitchen, eager to assist. Lizzie giggled at his enthusiasm and cooed at Amy to distract her.

William stared at the microwave's screen as the number counted down to zero. Soon, the machine beeped and he removed the bottle. He hurried back to the living room, where Amy was still crying. William stayed standing and held out the bottle to Lizzie, but she shook her head. "Put a drop on your wrist and tell me if the temperature's okay." said Lizzie.

William obediently squeezed a drop on to his wrist and touched it; it seemed fine, but how would he know? "I'm not sure," said William worriedly, his brow furrowed. He held out his wrist and Lizzie touched it. "Yeah, that's fine. Sit down," she said, motioning to the seat next to her on the couch with her head. William sat facing her and Lizzie immediately handed him Amy. He automatically took the baby but he looked terrified. "Lizzie," he said, the nerves evident in his voice, "I don't think I should do this; I don't know how to feed a baby. I should probably watch you do it instead."

"It's fine," Lizzie said soothingly, "It's easy, and I'm here to help you. Hold Amy back against your arm, and tuck the towel under her chin. There we go," she said, helping William to hold the baby correctly, then handed him the bottle. She showed him how to tip the bottle to get rid of air in the nib before giving it to Amy, who sucked on it greedily. As the bottle emptied, William grew more and more delighted. Amy stopped drinking before the bottle was empty, and William spilled some milk, not understanding why she had pushed the bottle out of her mouth. He looked up questioningly at Lizzie, who smiled encouragingly and turned the bottle the right way up. "She's had enough, babies don't understand the idea of portions," she explained teasingly. "That's what the towel's for. Now it's time to wind her."

Following Lizzie's instructions, William spread out the towel on his shoulder, placed Amy against it and rubbed her back. Lizzie was impressed when William's only reaction to Amy spitting up was worrying that she was sick. He didn't care about his shirt getting dirty or possibly being vomited on. It made Lizzie's heart swell with pride and affection; she was going to marry this man. He would end up taking care of their children like this. This thought brought a huge smile to her face, naturally causing William to ask her what she was thinking about.

Lizzie suddenly felt shy; they hadn't really talked about what they wanted to do in terms of kids. She instantly overcame this shyness when she saw the adoring look in William's eyes as he looked at Amy. "I was just thinking about what it'll be like when we have a baby."

William grinned, holding Amy close. "Yeah, I can't wait for that. I wonder when that will happen."

"You'd probably want a honeymoon baby; arriving nine months after our vows," Lizzie teased.

"I actually would," William agreed, smiling. "I can't wait for us to have a family." This was when William began to feel nervous; Lizzie might want to wait a few years and focus on her career first.

Lizzie laughed at William's straight answer. "Maybe we should wait a little bit first, it'd be nice for it to be just the two of us as a married couple for a while."

"That makes sense," William mused, "but I wouldn't want to wait too long."

"No, me neither" Lizzie agreed; at 28 years of age, she was beginning to feel her biological clock ticking. She knew her desire to have a baby would keep growing, and she knew William felt the same. While some people thought she was too career-oriented to want kids, Lizzie had always wanted kids and knew that any children she had would be much more important to her than her job. While she loved her job, it would never be more important than someone she loved.

Amy was getting quiet and sleepy, so Lizzie carried her upstairs and showed William what was involved in putting a baby to bed; no blankets to prevent suffocation, the importance of the baby monitor and to lie a baby on its back. After the lesson, Lizzie and William gazed down at Amy, admiring her. "We must look so goofy," whispered Lizzie, "staring at a baby with these huge grins."

"Yeah," William whispered back. "I think this amount of soppiness would only be appropriate with our own child. We're missing out."

"Yeah," replied Lizzie softly. "It looks like we are."


	3. Chapter 3

The air in the car was thick with unspoken emotion; Jane's anxiety was worming its way through her composed form and Bing was trying not to laugh at his wife's internal conflict. He just couldn't help it; after a few minutes he burst out laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Jane asked, slightly irritated. How could Bing not be as worried as she was? Their baby was at home, and they weren't! What if something happened to Amy? What if she got hurt, and when the hospital staff asked where the parents had been during the accident, they were told, "Oh, they were busy enjoying themselves on a night out." Jane couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Amy because her parents hadn't been there to take care of her. How could Bing not feel the same?

"Sweetheart, _you're_ funny." replied Bing, still laughing quietly but trying not to annoy his wife. "I love how much you care about Amy, but there's really nothing to worry about."

"You don't know that," Jane worried. "Anything could happen while we're gone."

"And no matter what happens, Lizzie and William will be there to mind our little girl. You know they'd never let anything happen to her." replied Bing.

"I suppose, but..." Jane searched for the right words. "It doesn't feel right. I don't like leaving her."

"Of course you don't," soothed Bing, "You're a first-time mother who's never been away from your baby before. I understand why you're scared, but you can't always be with her. Your maternity leave won't last forever. When you were pregnant, you were convinced you'd go back to work as soon as possible! I hate not being with Amy too, but it's easier once you've left and returned to see that she's still safe."

Jane nodded; of course Bing was right. He'd been so patient and supportive over the past year. Jane had been so emotional during her pregnancy and was almost overwhelmed once the baby came. She loved Amy, but that was part of the problem; Jane wanted the best for Amy and it was impossible to feel like the perfect mother when your baby was crying. Jane wanted to be the best mother in the world; it was exactly what Amy deserved. Bing had been there for everything; the morning sickness, the mood swings, the birth, the 2AM feedings and all of Amy's firsts. His medical training had been invaluable- whenever Jane was worried about Amy being sick, Bing was able to calm her down.

Jane turned to her husband and put her hand on his arm. "Thank you," she said, "for everything. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Bing turned to her and smiled briefly, saying "And you'll never have to find out." before turning his eyes back to the road.

The restaurant was beautiful. Bing had eaten here a few weeks ago at a work event. As soon as he'd sat down, he knew he'd have to bring Jane here. The place was very modern; dark wood tables, plants everywhere, quiet piano music and glass walls, showing the beautiful city skyline at night. Jane's jaw dropped as they walked in.

"Bing, this place is gorgeous!" she exclaimed. Jane had loved staying at home with Amy for the past few months, but one thing she really had missed about working was being in beautiful places like this and being around so many people. Bing grinned at the expression on his wife's face and put his arm around her waist, following the waiter to their table.

Dinner was delicious and Bing and Jane loved being able to spend a few hours together with no interruptions. They hadn't enjoyed each other's company so much in quite a while and were glad they were reconnecting. By the time dessert arrived, they'd moved their chairs closer together and were oblivious to the outside world. Jane hadn't let go of Bing's forearm in the past half hour and Bing couldn't go ten minutes without kissing Jane's hand, cheek or lips. The customers at a table nearby had been speculating about Jane and Bing's relationship for most of the evening; none of them had ever seen such a besotted couple before. In fact, almost everyone in the restaurant had noticed Jane and Bing that evening, but the couple themselves were wrapped up in their own little world.

On the way home, Bing stopped the car at a local lookout spot. The couple got out and looked at the view. They hadn't done this since they'd first moved to the area.

"Can you believe we've been living here for nearly three years?" asked Bing quietly. "So much has happened in that time."

"I know. I wonder where we'll be in three years' time." replied Jane.

Bing turned to Jane, surprised. "Do you want to move?" he asked. "I thought you liked it here."

"Oh, I do." said Jane, "I don't want to move, I just meant I wonder what our lives will be like."

"Well I'd like to think we'll have at least one more kid." said Bing, "and Amy will be walking and talking. I can't wait to watch her grow up."

"Me neither." sighed Jane, leaning against Bing. "Everything's going so well, don't you think? It's nice to enjoy this feeling."

Bing kissed the top of Jane's head and the two spent a while staring at the view without speaking; they were happy to simply be in each other's company. However, after a while, they started to search for each other's physical company too. Before either of them knew what they were doing, they were kissing fiercely. Bing held Jane as close to his body as he possible could and Jane was quickly gasping for breath.

"Maybe we should get back in the car," Bing said breathlessly in between kisses. "Maybe we could finish this at home."

Jane giggled and agreed. In less than a minute, they were back in the car and on their way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I completely forgot to put a message at the beginning of Chapter 3, but I have read and appreciate every single one of your reviews! This was originally going to be my last chapter (which is why it's so short). This was only supposed to be about the one night, but I've had one or two ideas since. Please let me know; should I keep going?**

* * *

Lizzie and William were slumped on the sofa, watching "The King's Speech" when Jane and Bing walked in.

"I should have known you'd be watching something with Colin Firth in it." teased Jane as she walked into the living room.

"Well, you know Lizzie. I don't think I'd have any chance with her if she ever visited England." William said dryly. Lizzie kissed him but didn't argue, just stuck her tongue out when he looked at her.

"Wow, Amy's fast asleep." said Bing, coming down from his daughter's room. "Has she been waking much?"

"No, she only woke once since we put her to bed," replied Lizzie, "and even then she went to sleep once her diaper was changed."

"We might have to get you to babysit every night if you're getting her to sleep that well." Bing and Jane sat on the sofa opposite Lizzie and William. "Do you guys want to stay the night?" It was 1:30 AM. Lizzie and William only lived twenty minutes away, but they were always welcome to stay at the Lees' house.

The couple looked at each other before Lizzie answered for both of them. "No, we're fine. I was planning on going into the office tomorrow morning, so it's probably best if we go."

A few minutes later, Lizzie and William were on their way home. Lizzie had become quite affectionate during the car ride, and as soon as they were inside, she threw her arms around William. William wrapped his arms around her happily; he'd take any excuse to have Lizzie in his arms.

"Come on," William murmured, kissing the top of Lizzie's head. "Bedtime."

Lizzie agreed with a nod and they headed upstairs. They got ready for bed but once they'd gotten under the covers, neither of them wanted to sleep. They spent at least an hour talking about the wedding and what they wanted to do afterwards. The conversation quickly turned to babies.

"I'd like a boy first." mused Lizzie. "And if he's anything like you, he'll be so cute and serious, trying to be a man. I always wanted a brother, and I'm sure you'll want to have an eligible heir for the Darcy empire."

William tickled Lizzie for her sarcasm, then answered honestly. "Yes, I'd like a boy first too. I always wanted a brother too; while I always loved being so close to Gigi, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have another boy in the house. And, of course," he added teasingly, "I need an heir to the Darcy empire. Might as well start now."

Lizzie had barely registered what William meant before he'd rolled on top of her and was kissing her neck. After a lot of shrieking and giggling, Lizzie managed to push him off.

"Wait!" she gasped, trying to get her breath back. "Do you really want to do this now? I can hardly believe William Darcy would try for a baby without researching optimal positions and setting me on a strict regime of prenatal vitamins!"

"How do you know I haven't already?" William teased, his arms creeping back around Lizzie.

"That's why you've been cooking so much lately! You've been slipping me pills!" Lizzie laughed and leaned against her fiancé. "Maybe we will have a honeymoon baby after all." she said quietly. Less than a minute later, she was asleep. William held her close and thought about their evening. He'd loved taking care of Amy, but his favourite part had been watching Lizzie holding the baby. He couldn't wait until it was their baby in her arms, and he would be able to put his arms around both of them. William hadn't ever thought he'd find someone who would make him so happy and could give him a family. Only after he met Lizzie did he realise that was what he'd always wanted.


End file.
